Couldn't Say No
by ForeverRio
Summary: When Craig agreed to see the new Harry Potter movie with Tweek, he didn't realize he was signing himself up for public humiliation. Creek, short drabble.


Who else has seen _HP 6!?_ I went to the Midnight showing (to be exact, the 12;38 showing.) and amid the general crazyness (Street in front of the theater blocked off, over 500 people there, the majority of which were in costume, fireworks, not all of those costumes being HP related, IE Darth Vader and the Duck, the movie having problems and not starting until one, some guy stripping for us, you know, the usual.) it was pretty awsome. And instead of getting me back into the HP fandom, what does it do? Slings me into my favorite South Park pairing.

Disclaimer; South Park isn't mine, and I certainly wouldn't want it. Its too fantastic to mess with. Harry Potter, on the other hand...now that is a series I'd be willing to take over. But  
I don't own it. Yet.

**NOTE;** Sorry, I know how short it is. I usually hate really short stories, but this particular plot bunny came out of no-where and knocked me on my ass. At midnight. And it made me get up to go write it. At midnight.

As much as I love reviews, I CRAVE constructive criticism. Like,_** crave**_ it. More so than I do vanilla frosting!

* * *

Tweek was supposed to be paranoid. Not devious, or creative, or whatever the hell you wanted to call what he was currently doing. He should've been scared to death to be out past twelve. Not that Craig hadn't snuck him out far past that before, but the blonde usually didn't have time to glance at the clock.

Craig openly admitted that he loved Tweek to death, but that didn't stop him from staring at his boyfriend in horror. "Tweek, whoever gave you this idea needs to be shot. Immediately."

Tweek looked a bit hurt at that. "I came up with it." He said. Craig winced.'_And the worst boyfriend of the week award goes to…' _Craig quickly back-pedaled, walking closer to kiss Tweek's forehead. "All admit it's very creative." Lie. "And yes, we're perfect for the part." Lie. "Just as I'm sure all the people in line with us would be crowding around to take pictures!" Oh boy would they. After they finished dying of laughter. Craig managed to keep a smile on his face the entire time he was talking.

The fact it was small and kept trying to turn into a grimace was overlooked.

Tweek however, had perked up. "Exactly!" He excitedly waved a black piece of cloth around. Craig hadn't been able to figure out what it was at first. Now that he knew, he couldn't help but glare. Tweek, oblivious as ever, continued to rant happily. "I-I knew it's gonna be a long line, an-and a longer wait, but it's a kick! I'm sure other people are gonna do it too, but y-you know, we're unique!"

"Because we're a couple." Craig said. He'd heard this part of the speech before.

"Yeah!" Tweek said. "And-"

Craig didn't so much as cut Tweek off as he did finish his sentence. "We look the part."

Tweek beamed at Craig. He appeared to think his boyfriend was finally on-board. He wasn't. Craig, being Craig, couldn't give in to any kind of fight without using up any and all advantages. Being a self-proclaimed; "Tweek Master," getting himself out of this shouldn't be too hard.

"Don't you think it's a little much? I mean, hell, what will the guys say?" He pleaded. Craig could have easily bought himself a way out of this, simply by playing on Tweek's fears and paranoia. He had the perfect argument to, but had stomped on it the moment he realized it meant manipulating Tweek to do what he wanted.

Craig wasn't always a good guy when it came to a lot of things, but he was a _damn_ good boyfriend. So, instead of using Tweek's fears to his advantage, he weakly finished his argument with; "Tweek, I don't care what our hair colors are; I am_ not_ dressing up as Harry Potter!"

Tweek wasn't having it. "Harry's hair is black, your hair is black. Draco's blonde, I'm blonde. This isn't r-rocket science C-Craig! Besides you'll look cute in these robes."

Craig crossed his arms, determined not to give in, though he was glad Tweek was finally growing a backbone. If only it was with him.

That is exactly what Craig said to Token and Clyde, two hours later at the Midnight Movie Premier of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. That is, when he and Tweek could get away from the screaming fan-girls in line long enough to talk.

Tweek was right. They were unique because they were a couple. And if Craig heard one more; "Harry kiss Draco!" comment; he was going to do nasty things with those cameras.

Very, _very_ nasty things.

* * *

Who else wants to see Craig play Harry Potter? It'd be the best spoof ever. The things he'd say to Voldemort....ahahahaha....

Anyway, hope everyone liked it!


End file.
